


Domesticity

by chaotically_cas



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tw implied seggs/implied sexual content, Umm. First kisses & firsts., does get a little steamy pg13, mentions of Jail, pretty fruity, tw cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotically_cas/pseuds/chaotically_cas
Summary: Tim Shepard gets out of jail and the first place he goes is home, Darrel Curtis.
Relationships: Darrel Curtis/Tim Shepard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Domesticity

The first place he found his feet running towards was the Curtis house. Six months in the slammer can really fuck someone up, but he knew that. He knew that everytime he got hauled in. Which was becoming more and more often since Dally died. 

The cops always had it out for the two of them, even more so now. And after spending half the year upstate he knew he had to get his act together, he had already met his parole officer and he knew he was being watched like a hawk. 

Tim didn’t bother to knock, he just strolled right in “Darry?”

“Tim?! Tim Shepard!” Sodapop greeted him from the kitchen making Pony look up from his book on the couch “It’s good to see you!”

Soda wrapped Tim in an excited hug, Pony getting up to do the same. 

“How are you? Where’s your brother?” Tim smiled. He genuinely did like the kid Curtis brothers. He kinda had to cause Pony and Curly were going together, but he did like them. 

They were good guys and like brothers you could count on. Tim and Pony were pretty close for some inexplicable reason. Maybe it was that Pony made Curly less annoying and more fun to be around. And Soda was just a fun guy, he always knew how to cheer you up. 

But they weren’t the reason Tim was there. He went there looking for Darry. 

“He’s out, Buck’s probably, with a few buddies from work” Soda gleamed. 

“Alright, it was nice seeing you again” Tim waved goodbye, walking out the front door and getting in his truck. Practically speeding all the way to Buck’s bar across town. Slamming the car door in his rushed state of mind and sprinting towards the bar door. 

He didn’t know what had gotten into him that made him like this. So rushed, and whipped dare he say. But he missed the hell out of Darry and he didn’t really care, he needed to see him. 

Tim pushed open the bar door and instantly scanned the room for his oldest friend. Finding his back amongst a large group of guys, still in their work uniforms. 

He strolled as casually as he could and leaned over Darry from the back, enclosing him in “heya Dar.”

Darry whipped around in confusion but as soon as he saw Tim’s familiar smile staring down at him, his face softened. 

“Hey there Tim, it’s been a long time” Darry exclaimed and pulled Tim in for a tight hug, and Tim felt instantly back at home for the first time in half a year. 

“Too long” Tim sighed, momentarily letting his guard down to thrive in the way Darry’s arms made him feel. 

“You just get out?”

“Yeah, went straight to your place and your brothers told me you were here.”

“You just got out after six months in the joint and the first thing you do is go looking for me? I’m flattered” Darry teased and let go of Tim. Tim nearly yearned outside his head for Darry’s embrace to return. 

“You’ve been on my mind since the second they strapped the cuffs on me” Tim replied honestly, feeling a bit bold with his newly restored freedom. 

“Oh have I?”

“Yes.”

Darry’s smile dropped and for a second it caused Tim to internally panic “wanna go home?” 

I am home, Tim thought. 

“More than anything.” 

“Then let's get out of here.”

Tim felt a surge in his stomach as Darry stood up, leaning in a bit too close to Tim for a public place, and placed a few coins on the counter “lets go”. 

And with that they were practically dragging each other out of the bar and towards Tim’s car. 

“I drove here” Tim spoke up, feeling a tad bit awkward with everything that was continuing to go unsaid. But Darry just smiled and opened the passenger side door, allowing himself in.

The drive felt both hours long and only seconds between the two with the soft music of the turtles playing on the radio and Darry looking out the window at the street lights. Tim thought he looked absolutely beautiful. 

He had never found another man beautiful before. Only Darrel Curtis. But he couldn’t think of any other word to describe him in that moment. He looked utterly beautiful. 

“Quit staring Shepard.”

Tim rolled his eyes “I don’t think I will. I haven’t seen you in a long time.”

“Forgot what I looked like, did ya?”

“I could never forget a face, especially yours.”

Darry laughed slightly and shook his head as Tim parked, getting out and walking through the gate to the front door once again. 

“My brothers are still gonna be home” Darry warned. 

“Not for long, I’ll take care of that” Tim stated smugly and before Darry could protest Tim had pushed his way through the front door for the second time that night. 

“Look who’s back” Pony greeted. 

“Yeah hey hi whatever, you guys wanna do me a favor and beat it?” Tim pointed at the door. 

“Where do you get off asking us to leave our own house?” Soda protested. And before Tim could crack back Darry spoke up. 

“We kinda just wanna catch up, alone, you know?” Darry bit his lip in hopes that his brothers got the message and he didn’t have to put it all on the table. Usually he wouldn't be one for kicking his brothers out of the house for no reason, but they’d understand. 

“Maybe you guys could head to Randle’s or Matthews’.” Tim suggested, raising an eyebrow at Darry’s two brothers. 

“Why do we gotta go?” Pony asked, looking at Darry confused. 

“Ok, you can stay. I don’t care, I was just watching out for you might not wanna see” Tim smirked, running his hand over Darry’s stomach enough so they got the picture before Darry smacked his hand away and scowled “it’s not like that.”

“Steve’s house sounds great, thanks” Soda groaned. 

“Just looking out for ya.”

And within five minutes Tim and Darry were alone again. 

“You’re an ass” Darry chuckled lightly and jumped up to sit on the counter. It wasn’t something he would usually do, but somehow being at a higher angle than Tim made him feel more in control, more confident. 

“I didn’t see you trying to stop me.”

Tim moved so he was leaning in between Darry’s legs, hands resting on his thighs on top of his jeans. 

“I don’t think there’s anyone who can stop you, Shepard.”

“Damn right.”

Tim’s face was still about a foot away but he was looking up at Darry that in a way made Darry feel that they were closer than ever. 

“Whatcha doing here?” Darry sighed, not that he wanted Tim to be anywhere else. 

“I spent six months not being able to see you, what do you think I’m doing here?”

His question came out soft and sincere, in a way Tim usually never was. He was looking at Darry with what Darry could only characterize as big doe eyes. He looked scared almost. 

“Tim, are you ok?” Darry questioned back. As much as he wanted to bring his hands up to cup Tim’s face, he didn’t know how Tim would receive the gesture. 

“I’ve missed you, I’ve missed this” Tim sighed. 

“I’ve missed you too” this time Darry couldn’t resist bringing his hands up to and holding Tim’s face gently. And he felt Tim melt into his touch. 

“God I fucking missed this” Tim’s voice came out shakily “would you laugh at me if I told you not to let me go?”

“No, because I wasn’t planning on it anytime soon.”  
Darry ran his thumb over Tim’s cheek softly and felt him shudder underneath his touch but didn’t say anything. He continued to admire Tim’s face, the way his eyes were still so blue despite the dim kitchen lights. He looked gentle. He looked tender in a way that made Darry want to hold him like this forever.

Tim leaded his face over and placed a kiss on Darry’s thumb, feather light. And then another, then another. Until he was lightly placing a trail of affectionate kisses all the way up Darry’s arm, over his shoulder, and onto his neck. 

Usually in this position, Tim wouldn’t be as kind as he was being now. But there was a tenderness of the moment, Darry’s embrace, that made him want to savor every kiss and every inch of him. He wanted to relish in the way Darry made him feel. Loved. Free. 

“I love you” Tim hummed against Darry’s collarbone, placing another delicate kiss. 

Darry smiled lovingly, looking down at Tim and lifted his hand to bury it in Tim’s hair before resting his chin on top of his head while Tim continued on. 

“I love you so much” he mumbled against Darry’s skin, sending shivers up his spine “I love you more than you know.”

“God, Tim” Darry whispered “I love you so much.”

Tim smiled and continued up, whispering sweet nothings, until he placed a single kiss right by Darry’s temple. 

“You’re killing me” Darry murmured. 

“That’s too bad” Tim brushed against Darry’s ear. 

Darry closed his eyes and beamed lightly and took the hand that was still wrapped in Tim’s hair to pull him swiftly and eagerly to his lips, hovering slightly. 

“If I kiss you now I don’t think I’ll be able to stop, Curtis.”

“Then don’t.”

Then it felt as if the whole house had exploded, fireworks went off all over town, bombs going off in both their heads as their lips met. 

Tim kissed him in a way that nearly and fully made up for a lifetime of not being able to do so. Hands in hair, chest to chest, pulling each other closer than ever by shirt collars and belt loops. 

Darry leaned away momentarily to rest his forehead against Tim’s, panting heavily. 

“Not in the kitchen.”

~ ~ ~

“I wanna do this for the rest of my life” Tim chuckled, admiring the way he held Darry’s hand in his above the two of them, his head on Darry’s chest. 

“What’re you saying, Shepard?” Darry lit up. 

“You’re really gonna make me ask? Damn Darry, I don’t even know how to ask you that.”

“Can I then?”

Tim turned and looked up at Darry, trying to hide the way his heart was about to beat the fuck right out of his chest, and by the hand resting on Darry’s chest, he could tell Darry was feeling about the same. Tim nodded slyly. 

“You wanna get hitched? I mean, we can’t legally. But I don’t think that should stop us from doing it, just for us I mean” Darry requested, pushing a loose curl out of Tim’s face. 

“You wanna marry me, Curtis?” Tim smirked. 

“Was that not what you were trying to ask me?”

“Nah, it was. Just didn’t think you’d have the balls to ask.”

“Well I am, so what’da say, sweetheart.”

Tim snorted at the pet name, he couldn’t believe he was getting proposed to and being called lovey dovey names for the first time in the same sentence. 

“I’ll think about it” Tim teased, earning a swat on the chest from his, he thought about it, soon to be husband “yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Good, because I don’t know what I’d do without you” Darry cooed, playing with their fingers in between the two of them again. 

“Me neither” Tim brought their intertwined fingers to lips and kissed them softly “you gonna get me a ring and everything?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Darry grinned, admiring the way Tim admired their hands. 

“Thought it would be a bit too domestic of us, no?” Tim smirked. 

“Tim, I just asked you to marry me. In my bed. I think we’ve passed the line of domesticity.”

“Domesticity? That can’t possibly be a word” Tim laughed. Darry loved his laugh. 

“Well it is, and we are. So, ring size?”

“No clue, let’s go today, yeah?”

“Alright, let’s go.”


End file.
